Strangers
by eskalations
Summary: The last time he saw her, he was still Flynn Rider. So what does Gia Fitzherbert see so differently in this stranger that she used to call her brother? Post Tangled, Oneshot.


A/N: Just a oneshot of what it would be like if Eugene had a sister in the orphanage. I have written something with him and his sister but was not satisfied with it. I hope you like this though, please review.

* * *

><p>The only sound that could be heard in the room was that of soft fabric rubbing against a wooden surface and the soft whirring of the soup placed in front of him, formerly steaming but now cool enough for him to spoon into his mouth. But after dying the day before, he realized his appetite would take its sweet time coming back to him.<p>

Rapunzel and her parents had been eating with him, but they finished quickly and decided to talk in the library a bit more. Eugene declined the invitation to join the family, he knew how much the King and Queen yearned to learn about their daughter and for once he didn't want the focus on him.

Upon arriving at the castle, both him and the now found princess had been escorted to seperate rooms and given fine clothing. Rapunzel had looked stunning in an emerald green dress that caused her eyes to shine even more than before, he had been given a black vest that was made of a material he knew well for he had stolen it many a time. Very expensive leather.

The King and Queen sat the two down for lunch, eager to hear the story that lead them here. Rapunzel chatted animatedly the whole time while he just watched her, loving the way her face would flush whenever she turned and locked her gaze with his. The only part she had trouble telling was the one that was too real to him, his death.

She stuttered many times, and began to mumble halfway through, keeping her eyes on the polished surface of the table in front of her, twirling the spoon in her soup. The King and Queen watched her carefully, memorizing every movement and sympathizing with their poor daughter who had gone through so much in just a matter of days.

Rapunzel did begin to cry, but when the tears fell onto her pale fingers, she realized that her hand was not alone. Eugene sensing her distress, had quickly grasped her fingers within his and had squeezed them as if to say, "I'm still here."

She got through the story and that's when everyone realized they hadn't barely touched their food. Quietly, they ate and got lost within their own thoughts. After that, the royals left for the library while Eugene claimed he wanted to finish his soup. That wasn't his motive though.

The moment they had walked into the castle, he spotted her. Long dark brown hair tied back in a bun on the back of her head with tiny pieces hanging around her oval face, the slight curve of her lips that lifted into a half smirk as the two locked hazel gazes. She wore a maid outfit, a grey dress that cut off at her ankles with an apron, and she had become slimmer since the last time he had seen her when she was just a young girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen now.

He didn't know what to say to her, not after what had happened the last time they had talked. No after the condition that he left her in,  
>little living space for someone with such big dreams and amibitions.<p>

"Mr. Fitzherbert I beg that you please do not continue to pick your spoon up and leave droplets of soup on the table, it just gives me more to clean," the voice that had haunted him for years, instructed him sternly. Her voice hadn't changed, the low, sweet sound that he had once smiled at now caused him to frown as he detected the underlying pain beneath it.

He stopped his hand mid air, staring at the little spoon that dangled in front of him. The refection that projected back in the silver, caught him off guard. Instead of looking rogueish like he usually did, he looked well pampered. The color of his eyes had dulled over the years when times had caused him to become cold hearted, but the warm hazel that had been replaced long ago was back again, same with the slight pink in his cheeks. Eugene Fitzherbert was a very different man from Flynn Rider.

"Still getting caught up in your reflection I see," The murmur was said in an almost teasing tone as the maid continued to polish the table across from him, her thin arms working extra carefully as she swipped the wooden surface with precision and caressed it beneath her pale fingers.

"Not for the reasons you would think, although I do find it hard to pull myself away from mirrors at times, wouldn't you?" placing his spoon back in the soup in front of him, Eugene put his hands behind his head and reclined a bit as he watched the girl work.

"Yes, if I was born with super human good looks, I too would spend all my time focusing on myself," She smiled a bit, a slight twinge of her soft pink lips, as she continued her task, "I must have recieved the bad genes out of us."

Eugene had to smile at that, as he had originally feared the girl had not changed, leaving her stubborn and sarcastic though kindhearted, "I see the years have not changed you, Gia." Ceasing her hand midstroke, Gia looked over at her brother, locking eyes with him for the second time today,"Yes I have Eugene, can't you see?"  
>Her eyes stared into his a few moments, the usually bright orbs had become quite dull over the years. Just as his had when he had changed.<p>

Both examined the other for a moment, neither knowing what they were suppose to say. The last time they had conversed was in the middle of a busy street, Gia had gone out to buy some bread for the headmaster of the orphanage who had threaten to beat her if she did not bring it back on time.

Gia had been eight then, going to town was still scary for she knew no one who she passed and they all seemed to frown on her in a way only orphan children received in the city of Corona. Pushing past people though she had seen a familiar figure that she knew well.

Eugene left the orphanage at the age of eighteen, now nineteen he was gaining the reputation of the most wanted thief in the kingdom. The most self-absorbed too.  
>He looked the same as he had the year before, the night when he had told his little sister goodbye came rushing back upon her, causing tears to spring to her eyes. Before Gia could stop herself, she ran up to her older brother, who was currently pressed against a wall, brown eyes stealthly on the look out for guards, shifting nervously.<p>

"Eugene!" She had exclaimed excitedly, pushing past the villagers who looked at her even more strangely than before, she didn't care though.  
>The young man turned shocked at the sight of the small girl, caring a loaf of bread carefully against her as she ran towards him.<p>

"Gia?" He asked quietly as she finally reached him and wrapped her small arms around his waist, squeezing as tightly as she could, her eyes full of tears.

"Eugene, please don't leave me again!" Over the loud noises of the village, the girl had to nearly yell the words to him. She had been strong when he had left before, but things got worse over the year he was gone.

"Gia, I-" But Eugene was cut off by guards making their way through the courtyard, pushing past civilians and rushing towards the reunited siblings.

"Rider!" The captain of the guards yelled as he shook his fist at the thief who at the moment was gripping his sister.

"Gia, run!" The young man yelled at her as he released his hold on her, and began to turn down the alley,"Run!"

"But Eugene!" The little girl yelled as she reached out her hands towards her brother, who had already turned and ran down and out of the small alley. Looking down, Gia realized that she was now breadless. That's when the tears finally fell.

That night she was escorted home to the orphanage by the guards, and was given a swift beating by Miss Reagan, who was angered that her bread had not arrived on time, well actually had not arrived at all.

Now here they were, in the castle that they had stared at for years out of the top window in the small building they grew up in. Both making up fantastic stories of how they would end up saving the lost princess, and be rewarded with lots of money.

"How did you get this job?" Eugene cleared his throat slightly, his sister already back to the task at hand, eyes glued to the table, avoiding him cleverly.

"I changed my name."

The same smirk Eugene usually wore showed up on Gia's face as she continued to swipe the surface, now wiping away imaginary smudges. Her brother also wore a slight smile, realizing that it must be a family thing.

"To?" She shook her head at him, trying not to laugh at the changed man in front of her, "Maddy Leon." Eugene laughed at that, "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider?" He remembered that name from the one where the dashing man happened to partner up with a beautiful maid in a mission to save the Queen.

"Well with my brother running around with the name of the title character I just found it fitting to take that one," She smiled over at him,"I got the job though because not only am I faking my name but my age as well."

Eugene nodded his head approvingly, proud of his sister who after being abandoned by him, continued to live and thrive. The only thing that bugged him about the moment, was the still tense air that couldn't seem to be cleared, the two had grown up so much, both were different people.

"Gia I'm - " He knew he should apoligize for leaving, and for taking bread from just an eight year old. She didn't know it but he had shown up at the orphanage that night, wanting to see his sister again but what he saw repulsed him. Eugene watched his sister get beat for an hour before he had to turn from the window and run from it, run from it all. He couldn't believe what he had caused.

"It's fine." She replied curtly to him picking up the cloth and taking it over to the water basin on the other side of the table.

"No it's not, I saw what happened to you. I just wanted you to know that I had no idea that you were going to be punished for my wrong doings, for my selfishness."

Gia stopped while in the middle of wringing out the item in her hands, water dripping from it as she stared at her brother. "That was not a very you thing to say, the girl must have changed you immensely." Eugene puffed out his chest slightly, crossing his arms,"How do you know this is Rapunzel's doing?"

The girl just smiled over at him, recognizing the stubborness they both had inherited,"Only a girl could make my brother go soft, only a girl could make my brother see his actions as wrong."

The young man sat there, staring into her hazel eyes as she continued to wring out the cloth and returned it to the table, taking big deliberate strokes. "I heard the King and Queen talking, after seeing you and Rapunzel together they have created quite big plans for you Eugene Fitzherbert."

He had seen the royals having a whispered conversation as him and Rapunzel talked on the other side of the table, both sharing little details they had seen on the walk through the halls of the castle already. Eugene figured they were talking about him.

"Well what ever reward they want to give me, besides the pardon we have discussed, I will make sure is transferred to you," Eugene had Rapunzel, even though they had known each other for a few short days, he knew that it would be impossible to leave her. The island dream was gone and a new one was in its place.

If anyone deserved a reward it was Gia, she had to live in the orphanage with terrible conditions and had to live under an alias to make a living for herself. When they were younger, Eugene always showed more selfish traits, taking after their father who was rich beyond belief but wanted to have nothing to do with them. Gia resembled their mother, kindhearted yet headstrong, even though the girl had never met their mother for she died during childbirth, she carried her personality with her. Yes, if anyone deserved a reward it was her.

But Eugene misjudged Gia, for instead of screaming and thanking him when given the news she instead threw the dirty wash rag at his face. "Eugene! Do you think after all this hard work I would take a free fortune? Maybe I was wrong, you are still an idiot!" The outburst surprised Eugene as he threw the cloth back at the girl and threw his hands up, realizing he had offended the girl.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Don't" The way she said the word "don't" made him stop before he insisted again, the tone she used was stern yet determined.

"Eugene?" A soprano voice called from the door, where the green eyed found princess stood with a book grasped tightly within her fingers.

"Yes, princess?" The young man asked, turning from the maid as she picked up the dirt cloth and threw it in the wash basin.

Rapunzel smiled at him, waving the book with great enthusiasm. The man though had seen the book enough during his childhood that he didn't even need to ask what the title was.

When he turned back to where Gia had been standing a while ago, he realized that she was now standing up taller and carrying the basin of water.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fitzherbert I will make sure that a loaf of bread is sent to your room before dinner considering you did not eat your lunch, you can thank me later." The playful tone of voice caused Eugene to smile as "Maddy" turned from the room, the same rountine she followed everyday repeating itself.

"Come on, Eugene!" Rapunzel took the man by the hand and pulled him out of the room, he smiled at her and took her fingers in his.

Later that evening, his stomach growled and though dinner was two hours away he knew he wouldn't be able to make it that long. A knock sounded at his door, and he smiled remembering his sister's promise from earlier.

Ready to eat the loaf of bread whole if he could, Eugene opened the door to his room, looking out with hope in his eyes. On the ground sat a platter ready to be opened.

Closing the door, the man took the platter over to his side table that sat beside the king sized bed at the corner of the room, but when he removed the lid his face turned to one of disbelief.

Instead of a lovely golden breadloaf, there was a piece of paper sitting in the middle of the plate with words scribbled on it.

"Just thought you should know how it feels to be deprived of something as trivial as a loaf of bread, enjoy the two hours wait until dinner Mr. Fitzherbert." -Maddy.

Shaking his head and groaning, Eugene fell backwards onto his bed, clutching his stomach. So this was karma. He decided right then and there that he did not like it.  
>"Same old, Gia."<p> 


End file.
